Fishing  Or Not
by StarnightSam
Summary: SamJack  Mature Romance – Humor. Another cabin scene…short and sweet, Tag to Threads.


**Fishing -- or Not**

**by StarnightSam**

_**Summary: Sam/Jack Romance – Humor. Another cabin scene…short and sweet.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine…. No money….no infringement meant…….I will return them, but in better order than I found them_.

Such long slim fingers. Beautiful. Perfectly polished. A soft peachy-pink, like the color of her lips. He watched as her fingers ran up and down his arm, causing goose bumps in their wake.

His thoughts and his eyes seemed to wander from her fingers to her lips. Lips. Beautiful. Hadn't he just thought that? Never mind, who could think with her looking at him like that? And running her fingers up and down his arm! .. Like that… Her touch was so soft, so sensual. He really didn't know how much more he could stand.

His eyes wandered back to her lips. Oh, God. Parted. Her tongue. Oh! All the gods anywhere! It was all pink and running around her lips in slow motion. Oh God… Was he ever a mess! Her tongue continued its journey. His eyes -- glued themselves to her mouth.

She sat only inches from him. Nothing but her fingers touched him, but he could feel the heat from her body coming in waves. He was mesmerized… Eyes glued to her tongue. He was in shock. Had been ever since she came back to the dock after retrieving his fresh beer, even though he had no idea how it ended up in his hand.

His mouth would not close. He needed to be nominated for an award. Who had ever done a better fish impression?

He was afraid. More afraid than he'd ever been in his life. Oh, God. What was he doing, he couldn't breathe. Her eyes locked with his. He couldn't for the life of him or her for that matter, make them move back to her body. Oh, God! In heaven. What had he done to deserve this?

Her fingers never stopped their journey, up and down his arm, making him shudder. That wasn't all it was making him do. Oh, God! He was too damn old to feel like this. This, this could damn well cause him to have a heart attack!

"Jaaccck," she crooned out the letters of his name. It sounded like the slow motion of a 45 speed on a 78 speed old-old record player.

'You think we've crossed over into a parallel universe or did I just die and this is heaven?' he thought.

"From the looks of your .. Uh.. Umm. Your not dead," came her sultry reply. Motion.. Fingers. Up and down his arm. Lips. Luscious. Oh, God, if he weren't dead, he would be… Soon.

"Didddd. I say that out loud?"

"Yeahhhh."

When did she learn to stretch out her words like that? Was that really her voice? He couldn't take his eyes from her lips. Partly because he was afraid he had dreamed that vision of her standing over him, holding his beer…. Naked…. Did he just think naked?

"You don't like me naked?" She teased.

"I uh .. Guess I said that out loud too?"

There was that smile. The one that he'd always liked to think she saved just for him. It always, always lit up his world, sometimes for days. 'Yeah, keep your mind on her smile, you ol' fool.'

"I wouldn't say you're old or a fool, maybe slow."

"Got to stop thinking."

She laughed. He loved her laugh. He would spend hours trying to think of things to make her laugh.

Her fingers left his arm and landed on his thigh. Too close. Way too close. He had just begun to be able to engage his brain, a little.

Her long fingers. Now his eyes were back on her fingers. Watching, waiting. Oh, God. He couldn't breathe. Was she trying to kill him?

"No, Jaccckk. I want you very much alive."

Could she read his mind, or had he really lost it and was dreaming.

She moved her long, beautiful fingers up his leg, almost touching him, _there_…. His eyes all but popped from his face. Was he now downgraded to an idiot who couldn't even use the English language? _There?_ When did he turn into such an adolescent?

He couldn't even think about what her hand was doing now, afraid more words would flow through his mouth from his shut-down brain. This was worse than having his brain fried by that ancient head sucker. At least then he thought real words, they were just a different language.

"Danniell?"

"What about Daniel?"

"They…. Could .. see?"

"They left. You know that." Her hand landed on the zipper of his cutoffs. Tight cutoffs. He moved his legs trying to make himself more comfortable. Her fingers moved over the ruff cloth.

Boobs….beautiful… large… … naked……Boobs…. Bouncin' … Boobs… with the movement of her hand.

She laughed again. "You like them, Jack?" Oh, God, her voice was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"Can you read my mind?"

She laughed again. "No, not always. If I could I would have done this years ago. Just like the fishing." She smiled, licking her lips again.

"Carter, you're not wearing clothes," he squeaked out.

She really laughed hard this time. Her fingers stopped moving. She was waiting for him to move his eyes from her breasts. She waited a few minutes.

"Ouch! You did that deliberately."

"Ya think?" She teased again.

"Could you .. Uh.. . Stand up, Carter?"

"Not as long as you call me Carter, No."

"Sam?" He wasn't sure what he was asking, but he knew there was a question somewhere in her name.

"Jack?" Her hand resumed its movement over the ruff cloth.

He watched her breasts. "They're so gorgeous. I.. uh.. Never thought you'd be that big."

"Me either." That made him grin, which seemed to re-engage his brain.

"Wanta see?" This time she giggled, blushing from her upper body up to her face.

"What, you gonna blush, nowww?"

"Well, now you're actually looking at me."

"Yeahsureyabetcha! … Sam?" He asked, as he pulled her to her feet.

The sunlight made her skin radiant. Jack knew he was in heaven.

He pulled her into his arms, his naked chest against her naked skin. He kissed her, their first real kiss. At first he just moved his lips over hers - softly caressing her mouth, then his tongue requested entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced.

Lost in 'feeling feelings' Jack's hands made their way to her naked skin; and then gently caressed over her. Sam made a small moaning sound and Jack broke the kiss; but he kept his hands busy.

She stepped back to look at him. He stood for her inspection as if it was his first army physical. Nervous. Not really knowing what to do. Silver hair, sticking up in all directions, naked chest, short tight cutoffs, long muscular legs. Her eyes examined him, making him want her more.

"Sam? Whatcha doin'?" He couldn't stand the tension any longer.

She smiled up at him her eyes shining, "You're wonderful, a gorgeous beautiful man."

It was his turn to smile, his perfect smile--just for her.

"Sam? When did you decide it was time for us?"

"When you whispered the word "Always." Her eyes blurred with unshed tears, the thought bringing back the memory of the last two weeks.

Not wanting to lose this moment, he kissed her again. Passionately.

"Is it too soon to tell you I love you?" He asked against her silky neck.

"Not if you mean it."

"Don't you know how much?"

"I love you too, Jack O'Neill."

Yeah, this had turned into the best fishing trip he'd ever had. Fishing. Fishing!. Yeahsureyabetcha!

"Me too," she giggled. Fishing was her favorite word.

"Did I say that out loud?"

End

Thanks for reading! Feedback needed!


End file.
